Forbidden Love
by lagunabreeze
Summary: Draco and Hermione are secretly dating, it was a forbidden relationship. They were star crossed lovers, something was bound to go wrong. [Warning: Will contain violence in later chapters]


Hermione's POV

I absentmindedly stared out of the window as I sat through Potions class, I was usually so attentive but he was on my mind. I hadn't seen him in three days, but it felt like forever. You see, I was with Draco Malfoy. I know, I know. Hermione and Draco? We were supposed to hate each other, but we were keeping up a front. We'd been together for eight months now, he was different around me. Of course, he was still mostly stuck in his ways. We'd have off days, he wasn't completely open with me yet. He had trouble doing that, but I didn't mind. He still referred to me as a "mudblood" sometimes, and it did hurt a little. I understood how important it was to keep the pretence up though. We would be in trouble for sure if people ever found out about us, and I wasn't willing to put Draco in danger. I hated to admit it, but I was falling in love with him. His arrogant tone of voice, his white blonde hair… Everything about him just attracted me. Even his personality shone to me like a star in the night sky.

I was more than thankful when we were dismissed, I almost didn't notice everybody standing up and preparing to leave as I was dragged away from my thoughts. Every teacher that had me today didn't even question my silence, I think they were glad to not have the "intelligent know-it-all" answering every question before they could ask it. Harry and Ron were busy discussing the latest Quidditch news, they didn't even notice me slip away. I walked at a fast pace, desperately trying to get back to my dorm so I could drop off my stuff. I was scheduled to meet him, I knew he hated it when I was late. Not that I usually was, not without a good excuse. I almost screamed the password "cabbage" to the painting as I approached the Gryffindor common room. The door opened immediately and I breathed out in relief. I had butterflies as I thought about seeing his face, I saw him in class earlier this morning but it wasn't the same. In class, we were just Draco… And Hermione. When we were alone, we were Draco iand/i Hermione. It was amazing that he even had the ability to make my tummy flutter after eight months of dating, but he did. I never complained though. I knew what we had was different, it was special. I'd never felt so enticed with a person in my life. I could easily die for him, and that is definitely something intense.

As I skipped up the steps towards the girl's dorms, a smile plastered my face. I was thinking about our cute little meeting place. We agreed to meet behind the castle, it was where we always met. We would walk together to an abandoned shed, nobody ever seemed to go inside it. We had put a spell on it so it was a massive room upon entrance, but the room was only visible to us. If anybody were to stumble across it, they'd be disappointed to find rusty shovels and various other garden tools that looked like they hadn't been touched in years. I walked into my private room, as head girl of Gryffindor, I was entitled to a room of my own. It was perfect for me, nobody ever bothered me when I had locked the door. I was free to daydream about my babe, I was free to study. I was free to do pretty much whatever I want. I threw my textbooks and bag onto the bed before taking a look in the full length mirror. My hair was still perfectly in place, my minimal make up was still intact. I was ready to see him.

I walked back out of my room and pranced down the staircases until I reached the common room again, various students were sat around the fire and they were complaining about the classes they had taken today. I paid no attention to it, I simply kept walking and exited the room. As I wandered through the corridors, I tried to keep a low profile. I didn't want people asking me where I was off too or what I was up to. People were too nosey sometimes. My feet were moving so fast, I was afraid they were going quicker than my body could keep up. I didn't even worry about bumping into anybody, I was eager to get back to him. When I finally reached the back of the castle, a wide grin appeared on my face. I saw him. He was leaning against the wall, his cocky smirk was covering his lips as he saw me approaching. God, how I loved that smirk. That smirk that I hated a few years ago. He pushed himself away from the wall and wrapped his arms around me once I had reached him. I glanced around before my arms slid around his middle, he did the same. We were careful, but we couldn't wait to feel each other again. I felt like I was home, I belonged here. I belonged in his arms. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and guided me towards the shed.

We shoved ourselves inside, still tangled up with each other as he pushed the door shut. I quickly pressed my lips to his to show him how much I missed him, putting as much passion into the kiss as I could. He smiled into it, I loved when he smiled. It wasn't often that his smiles were genuine, he was having a hard time. Lucius was very strict on him, he ruled his life. I was glad that Draco had a mind of his own when it came to his love life. God forbid he ended up with someone else. He pulled away from my lips and sat me down on the sofa we had put in the shed, his slender fingers ran through my hair as he took a moment to admire my face. Any other time, I'd be slightly embarrassed. But with him, I appreciated the way he looked at me. He made me feel special.

"I missed you." I mumbled to him, he nodded his head at me and smiled again.  
"I missed you too, Mione."  
He was the only person I let call me "Mione." Simply because it felt good to hear him nickname me, it reminded me that I was important to him, otherwise he'd still be calling me "Granger."  
I rested my head on his shoulder, he rested his arm over mine. It felt like forever that we were with each other, yet it also felt like we didn't have enough time. He told me about his day, what happened in his classes. I laughed hard when he told me Pansy had accidentally turned Blaise into a snail, I did always think he resembled the poor insect in some way. Draco always seemed to chuckle at my laugh, I'd always hoped he didn't find it as atrocious as I did.  
I went on to tell him about my day too, I told him about Seamus still attempting the water to rum spell. I was sure I'd even heard him mutter it in his sleep once, when he crashed out in the common room. It had been years and he still hadn't mastered it. Draco did laugh quietly at it, but not as much as I had. I knew Draco was definitely still set in his ways. He was a Slytherin, he didn't find much about Gryffindors funny unless they were harming themselves in some way.

I was more than disappointed when both of our watches began to beep in alarm, it was already 7:45pm. We had to be back in our common rooms by 8pm or we'd be in trouble. I sighed as I reluctantly got up and pulled him with me. He pressed another kiss to my lips.  
"Will you meet me here at lunch tomorrow?" He whispered, I nodded in response and pecked his lips a few times.  
We walked out of the shed, neither of us wanted to go to our rooms. He was head boy of Slytherin though, so we would both have some distance from other students and we'd have time to think. Think about each other. As we reached the back of the castle again, he kissed my cheek and bid me farewell. I watched him walk off before I checked my watch again. It was 7:47pm. Only sixteen hours and thirteen minutes until I could see him again, and I couldn't wait.


End file.
